To Get A Sakura Hitched!
by psycotic-angel123
Summary: summary inside since it's too long. plz r&r.....eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not own Naruto, even though, I wish I did, but as you can see, my mind couldn't come up with something so genius. This is why I resort to fan fiction.

Full Summary: You'd think parents would know better than to put your picture on a website in hopes of finding you a life partner. And when your friend's in on the act, how cruel can life really be??

---------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

A knock on the door awoke her from her reverie. Not like her thoughts were going anywhere, but still, talk of the rudeness! Here she was thinking about what her sleepover with Ino would be like (candy, movies, fun!), when her thoughts suddenly led on to one other time she'd had a sleepover with her. Let's just say it wasn't all peaches and cream, when Ino decided she'd hook Sakura up with some random guy off the streets saying 'your parents wanted me to find you a nice guy, and this guy is fitting', or something along those lines. Ever since my 16th birthday, Ino and her parents – especially her mom who'd said at her age she'd had at least 3 boyfriends, _'wonder how that could have happened without the others noticing…' _– had tried to get her with someone so that she'd stop being such a prude all the time (their words not hers, who would call themselves a prude?!)

Anyway, as she got off the couch to get the door, it burst open with none other than Ino standing there in all her whore-ish glory (no offence to her, but come on, what's with the short black skirt, fish net tights and knee high boots? And what's this, a halter top! That's pretty conservative…for her anyway).

"Hey, sorry about the door – it now lay off its hinges – I'll pay for that. I was just thinking (nothing good ever came from her thinking), since I'm sleeping over and all, how about we go to that new club -" after the words club were uttered, Sakura couldn't bear to lose this little challenge she had going on. She'd always start off like this, innocently asking if she wanted to go with her to a club or to a disco and then what could be better than having ten guys lined up waiting for her arrival so she could pick one to dance with?? It was always like that!

"Yeah, you will pay for the door, and why a club when we can go see a movie, I'm all up for a romantic comedy with a big plate of nachos! Whaddaya say??" she sounded almost too hopeful, but hey, anything was better than a club.

"You know, there are guys like those in romantic comedies that you could fall for that might just be in the club."

"Pfht, you know they don't exist! They're just in the movies! Now get your coat, you'll freeze if you go like that!" And she wasn't going to hear anymore about this subject. She'd won, which meant the movies were where they'd be.

Ino let out a noise of disapproval, but went along with it anyway. She climbed the stairs until she reached Sakura's room, which she went into.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was back in the living room jumping for joy that I'd actually won a round against Ino, when all of a sudden I heard a crash up in my room. Taking steps up by two, I approached the door with caution, only to find that Ino was holding one of my precious necklaces (that were given to me by my really close friend).

"What are you doing, Ino?" I asked really slowly, hoping she wouldn't do anything rash, albeit knowing her; rashness wasn't too far behind this.

"I want to go to that club." She replied, while eyeing the jewellery in her hand. I rolled my eyes, this is how it always went down, and I should have known not to let my guard down. Strolling over to my cupboard, I pulled out a nice blood red strapless shirt that almost looked like a mini dress, only it was way too short to wear by itself (well, in my opinion, that is); a black skirt that reached just beyond my knees and had a sort of net material underneath that gave off the impression that it was permanently flared; and lastly, a short jacket that would cover my arms since I have a thing against leaving arms bare.

"So now that you're changed, let's go to this lovely club. I just KNOW you'll find someone!" Ino's happiness was kind of infectious, because two minutes later, I was sitting in her car telling jokes and laughing at them. Talk about the lameness of that? About half an hour later, we pulled up in the parking lot, only to find that there wasn't much space to even get out of the car.

With much difficulty, we got into the club, and right by the door stood three boys no older than me and Ino with bouquets in their hands. Shaking my head, I tried my best to ignore them, but that all came to an end when Ino walked in announcing our arrival. The three boys walked over to us and gave me the bouquets and asked if I'd dance with them.

(Flash forward since this is only the prologue)

Basically, these guys were just like the rest, they wanted me for my body. Apparently, my body was hot and couldn't be more curvaceous! Dammit, why couldn't I have been born ugly?? Ino gave one of them a black eye when she saw his hands hovering over my butt, and I swear, if someone hadn't of held me back I would have had a go at him too!

And this is why I'm never going to have a sleepover with Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own naruto!

all i have to say is thta i'm really sorry this took so long, its just that i really need a beta.

also, in the next chapter the pairings will all come on so if anyone has any favorites or something, do tell, i will happily acquiese. -

* * *

There isn't really much more I can say to my parents to show them how disappointed I am at them and Ino too! Not like they'd care too much seeing as how I'm not really first priority to them (me getting a boyfriend or two is top priority…doesn't that say something about my family?)

This morning I woke up with the biggest headache – one that you can only get after going to a club with your best friend who was supposed to be sleeping over and you were both supposed to be having good clean fun only to have three guys getting a date with you and having one guy nearly molest you – and started getting ready for work. God knows how one can go to work in the morning after drinking the night away. So after brushing my teeth and washing my face and making sure I didn't smell like alcohol, I went down to have a healthy breakfast and then remembered that Ino was still sleeping on my couch. I decided that if she could burst in here and almost take over my life then she could make her own breakfast when she woke up.

Getting into my car (is it safe to drive when you're hung over? I'm supposed to know this being a doctor myself, but whatever), I started it up and drove down to Konoha Hospital which is almost 5 miles from where I live. I could walk that distance, but I had to get in early these days and who wants to wake up that early? I already needed to be in at 6:30 so that would mean waking up a lot earlier.

Tsunade was at the front desk for some reason, looking through some old files we kept in the filing cabinet behind the secretaries for purposes that were still unknown to me. She looked up as I walked in and gave me a strange smile that could only mean something bad.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't my prodigy. I was kind of surprised earlier but I guess it fits with how you have no time to go hunting yourself." She said with a wink. She went back to looking through her folders then, leaving me confused at what had just gone on. What was she talking about?

With a confused smile in her direction, I shook my head and walked to my office to get on with my paper work.

On my way I passed Hinata, one of the nurses who helped me when I had to pull all-nighters. She looked up at me (not because I was taller, if anything she was taller than me, she just had this inferiority complex thing going on which meant she kept her head down most of the time) and gave me a small smile.

"I like the picture." Was what she said, then she went by me. I paused for a minute wondering what SHE meant by THAT, but that definitely wasn't the weirdest thing I'd heard. Just a few steps ahead, I saw Ten ten and Temari talking in hushed voices, as they saw me they stopped talking.

"I would never have the guts to do what you did, sakura!" Ten ten exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're my hero!" Temari announced. Because that was my goal in life, to be her hero. I don't even know what I did to earn this…honour.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, growing more confused by the second.

They just looked at each other with smirks on their faces before saying 'like I didn't know' in those annoying tones people use when they think you know something or when something is so obvious when really you haven't a clue what's going on.

"I told my brother –"

"Ooh, I told two of my friends! -"

They were both speaking over each other now making it hard to understand what they were saying, but the few words that I did catch made absolutely no sense to me.

"Whoa, whoa; your brother, two friends, what's going on here?" they suddenly caught on that I really didn't know what was going on because they both stopped talking at once.

"You mean…you really…don't know?" asked Ten ten, surprised. When I shook my head, their eyes grew to the size of bowling balls which was kind of uncomfortable.

They whispered among themselves for a few minutes before reaching out and grabbing my hand and telling me that I should probably have a word with my parents or Ino and that's when I knew that something was wrong. And that usually included either Ino or my parents or even both. It also included half the male population.

I ran the rest of my way and picked up the phone, which was ringing.

"h-hello?" I answered, panting slightly from running.

"Sakura? Hey, it's me, Ino."

"INO, what have you done?"

"What do you mean? I'm offended that you think I've done something! I mean, why do you always assume that I'm the one to blame?!"

Oh I don't know, because you're usually the one to blame.

"Ino, tell me honestly, what have you done?"

"I can honestly say I don't know what you're talking about."

Oh you would say that.

"Everyone's acting really funny. Tsunade was saying something about being surprised but not the least bit shocked; Hinata liked my 'picture' whatever that means; Ten ten and Temari were calling me their hero and then something about brothers and friends! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm really? Don't know what they mean. But see, you're blaming me again. You know what? I don't even know why I'm still your friend; you always find a reason to blame everything on me. Is that what best friends are supposed to do? I'm just going to hang up now; god knows you'll find some way to blame something else on me!"

She always makes me feel guilty; always, always, always! Maybe she really wasn't behind this one, maybe it was just my parents. Aw man, now I have to apologise.

"WAIT, Ino, I'm sorry. Look, it's just a little confusing. Forgive me?"

"…well, since you're my best friend. I guess. But stop blaming me, ok?"

"Promise. I won't blame you without knowing the facts."

"Cool, so umm, I was going to say, go to this site. Tell me what you think."

"Ok."

I went to the site she'd told me to go to, only to find there, on the front page, a picture of me. I clicked it out of shock and saw the picture (only bigger this time) with a whole description of myself on the right of the picture. I remember this picture very well; one day Hinata had thrown a party for her sister - Hanabi or whatever – because she'd gotten into one of the toughest schools in the country (and that is something to celebrate, but her family was full of whiz kids). That day I was forced into wearing something extra pretty by both Hinata and Ino because it was supposed to be a big gathering (you know, rich families knowing everyone).

So I was forced to wear a beige coloured evening dress (satin) that had spaghetti straps and had black net covering the bust and had a net design that was flowers going down from the right side of the chest to the left hip and then down the front. On the left hip there was some beige satin made into a bow. To complete the look (and much to my dismay) Ino made me wear black gloves that reached my elbow.

This particular picture was taken of me while I was looking off into the distance at one of the food tables wondering if it would be appropriate to stuff my face while her father was making a speech about how proud of his daughter he was (he made this speech every time one of his family members got into some place big and that was a lot of times I'd heard it because I was quite close to his family, I practically knew this off by heart). My chin was in my hand while the other arm was crossed in front of me on the table, drumming along to the speech.

I did look good in the picture (now realizing what Hinata had meant), but that was definitely beside the point! WHY was my picture up on the internet on this god forsaken site?! And what kind of site required you to have a picture and a description?

I looked back at the sites main page and realized it was one of those online dating services which required you to have a picture and a biography of the person in need of a date. How had I missed that?

I kept asking myself that question until Ino's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Hello? You there? What do you think? It took me and your mom all afternoon to put that up. You just have no flattering pictures of yourself in your house, do you know that?" she said in that arrogant tone of hers. Boy was I kicking myself for even thinking of being guilty of accusing her. Of course she'd act like that, however she was by no means ever innocent!

"Uh Ino? Yeah, this is what I was sort of accusing you of. YOU LYING PIG!" I slammed the receiver down and shook with rage. How did she even get into my house? Oh wait, she was sleeping on my couch last I checked (this morning). I rubbed the side of my face now understanding what everyone had been saying to me all morning.

I was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
